The present application relates to the use of active compound combinations containing phenolic active compounds and fungicidal active compounds for preserving animal hides and leather.
It is known that phenol derivatives and mixtures or formulations thereof can be used as compositions for the protection of materials in leather manufacture. However, it has emerged that these compounds, when employed alone or in combination, do not offer sufficient protection of stored hides and leather against microbial attack after some time.
It is furthermore known that benzimidazoles, imidazoles, triazoles, and/or morpholine derivatives in combination with phenolic compounds make possible a protection of the animal hides and leather during manufacture and storage (U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,415). The use of 2-mercapto-pyridine N-oxide and its salts for preserving leather is also known (WO 98/56959).